There is known a display module including: a display panel divided into a plurality of regions; and a plurality of source drivers for the plurality of regions, respectively (Patent Literature 1). The display module also includes a timing controller. The timing controller receives an input video signal from outside, and converts the input video signal into video signals with such timings and/or in such image formats that the respective source drivers can easily transmit the signal to the display region to which the source driver belongs. The converted video signals are supplied to individual source drivers.
A description is provided below as to this configuration with reference to FIG. 17. A display module 101 illustrated in FIG. 17 includes a display panel 108, a gate driver GD, a plurality of source drivers SD, and a timing controller 102.
The display panel 108 (display region) is divided into a plurality of regions, and a plurality of source drivers SD are provided for the regions 108a to 108e, respectively.
The timing controller 102 includes a frame memory 200. Image data included in an input video signal supplied to the timing controller 102 from outside is stored in the frame memory 200.
Furthermore, the timing controller 102 generates a sync control signal etc. The timing controller 102 transmits the video signals and the sync control signal to individual source drivers SD. Thus, the display panel 108 can display an image satisfactory without difference in image quality between the plurality of source drivers.
Furthermore, since the timing controller 102 includes the frame memory 200, it is possible to stop input to the timing controller 102 from outside. However, it is necessary to continue to transfer signals from the timing controller 102 to the source drivers.